


From Top To Bottom

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is used to being the top in his and Louis' relationship, but Louis has a birthday wish, he wants to top. After than one night of change their relationship falls apart as insecurities are brought to light as well as a baby being thrown into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Top To Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad under my username vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

"Please, Liam! It's my birthday! I should get my birthday wish!" Louis pleads with me leaning into me his hands above my head as he leans in kissing my lips.

"But I always top. I-I don't even know how to b-b bottom and I thought you liked me topping," I argue getting anxious at even the idea. What if he knows about my insecurities? Has he picked up on me not enjoying being on top? 

"Liam, we need to mix things up a little bit. Just lay down and let me take care of you for once," he whispers in my ear before leaving trails of kisses down my neck to my chest.

"O-Okay," I agree letting him slide my boxers off after my failed attempt with shaking fingers. 

"Thank you, Liam," he pecks my lips one more time before helping me into a much more comfortable position, a position I am not use to.

I close my eyes letting myself get lost in his touches and the pleasure of it all. When he first enters me I let out a whimper the pain foreign and terrifying, but he hushes me and coaches me gently through it. Before long I find myself enjoying it, far more than I ever thought possible.

3 months later

The past three months have been awful. A couple weeks after Louis' birthday I started to get sick all the time. Not wanting to worry to Louis I have not told him. Ever since his birthday neither of us have talked about our... positions.... so I took over top once again. The sex is now actually kind of awful. I can't get into it and neither can Louis. Hell there are even times where he can't get it up. This is humiliating for me. I can't please myself or my boyfriend. We never talk about the awkward sex, we just roll away from each other and try to get some sleep. 

It's putting a strain on our relationship, and it's all my fault. If I could just be better looking, know how to make him happier maybe. 

I am doubled over in front of the toilet for the third time today. Louis had left early this morning to hang out with Harry and probably tell him how shitty our relationship has been. 

Once finished I lean back against the wall tears cascading down my cheeks. I've messed up. I'm a horrible boyfriend! How can he even stand the sight of me when I'm putting on weight. I poke at my little puffed out tummy. In the past couple of months little looks like I have put on at least five pounds and I look disgusting! 

I pull myself to my feet ignoring the dizziness that comes with it. I brush my teeth before heading out to the living room. I need to find out what is causing all this sickness and the little voice reminding me of something my mum had said makes my heart twist and tears sting my eyes as I head out the door tugging on my biggest coat, a pair of boots, sunglasses and a hat. I climb into my car heading to the nearest drug store. 

In the parking lot I fix my hat and sunglasses hoping that no fan will recognize me. The fact that I shaved my face of any hair on my face helping to blur my identity more since the last time they saw me I had a bunch of facial hair.

I head inside keeping my head low as I head to the section near the condoms. There on the shelf is exactly what I am looking for, a pregnancy test. I grab six of them, all different brands needing to be sure. 

I hurry to the cash register wanting to be in and out of here.

The cashier looks at me a little oddly at which I explain it is for my sister before racing out the door. 

"Liam?" the sound of my name makes me look up. That is my first mistake. 

Standing there are three girls with their phones clutched in hand. Their eyes are wide nada they have those excited grins.

"Um... Uh..." I reply smartly, but it is all they need. My response is all they need for confirmation. 

"Liam! Can you sign this please?" one girls squeaks hurrying over to me.

"How is your break?" another asks rushing over as well.

The third though scrunches up her nose. Her eyes on me. She struts over pulling my sunglasses from my face. 

"I was hoping we were wrong, for now it is confirmed. You really are fat. I thought it was just the pictures, but you really are a fat pig. Compared to all the lads they all look like super model, well you look like the fat kid that everybody hates in secondary school. You probably wore these glasses to hide how ugly you are. I mean do they load your face with makeup? Cause right now you're shit ugly. You have bags under your eyes, they're red rimmed and your cheeks are this awful red. I understand though, if I was as ugly as you I would hide my face as well. Also look at your stomach. It's all pudgy and gross. You should really lay back on the junk food. Try a salad or maybe starve yourself," the girl snaps at me poking my belly roughly. 

I step away from her tears now blurring my vision. 

"Ashley! That was awful of you apologize to him!" one of the other girl yells shock on her face. 

"No, she's right. Not even my boyfriend likes the looks of me anymore," I whisper biting down on the sobs that threaten to escape me.

"Ew you're a fag too!?" the girl yells making me cringe and hurry away from the group.

I climb into my car pulling away as fast as I can. 

The whole way home I sob, not caring if I am driving with blurred vision. Maybe I will get in a car accident it would probably be better for Louis that way.

I somehow manage to get back home. I stumble over myself trying to get inside, I don't even know if I closed the door behind me.

I hurry up the stairs and into guest bathroom, knowing that Louis will never find the pregnancy test here. I rip open each package and tinkle on each just as the directions instruct me. 

After each I let myself curl into a ball and cry as I wait for the test. That Ashley girl had been right. I'm fat and ugly. I have always been made fun of by other celebrities, I am proven to be the least favorite band member, the interviewers never remember my name, my merchandise is always the cheapest and the one that is the most in stock or never in stock due to stores not wanting to even put him up for display. Hell even Zayn's merchandise is selling more than mine and he isn't even in One Direction anymore!

The timer on my phone goes off letting me know the results are in. I crawl over to the counter peeking over the edge. Looking at each test each one are positive. One even giving me a big ol' smiley face as if it is something to be happy about!

I quickly gather all the test stuffing them into the trash along with the boxes. I turn the light off and slowly walk out of the bathroom. I crawl into bed pulling the covers up around me letting the yummy smell of Louis fill my nose. 

I can't be pregnant. My body is going to get so deformed and nasty that Louis will never want to have sex with me again. He will probably leave me and go for somebody like Harry or Niall. Heck maybe Zayn even though they are right now on the hate side of their relationship.

Exhaustion takes over my body and I fall asleep with tears still stinging my cheeks.

Louis' POV

 

I hurry around the house making sure everything is cleaned up. My mum and step dad are coming to stay the weekend with us and things need to be cleaned up. 

I have dusted the guest room already, cleaned the living room, and cleaned the kitchen. Liam has been doing laundry and cooking up a lunch to be served. 

"Did you eat anything for breakfast yet?" I ask him coming up behind as he chops up some vegetables, my hands resting on his hips.

"Not really all that hungry. I don't need it anyway," he shrugs trying to move away from my touch.

"You need to eat, Lili. Breakfast after all is the most important meal of the day," I remind him kissing the side of his neck gently.

"No, my belly is too big already. I don't need it," he replies moving his hand down to his stomach where I have noticed it swell a little so that there is a cute little puff to it.

"Liam, nothing is wrong with your weight. Eat a little something. I'll head upstairs and clean up the guest bathroom then we'll make the meal together," I reply kissing his cheek.

"Wait the guest bathroom? NO! I-I'll take care of it," he squeaks out trying to get away from my hands to head up the stairs.

"No, I'll take care of it. You eat up. I'll be right back," I try to assure him letting him go as I head toward the stairs.

He tries to rush past me, but the sudden quickness makes him lose his balance. He stumbles backwards and right into my waiting arms. 

"Why don't you sit down, Lili. You look unwell," I help him settle down in one of the dining room chairs. His cheeks are pale and for the first time I notice how unwell he looks. I lean in kissing the top of his head worried for his health. 

Distracting himself for hopefully long enough I head up the stairs to the guest bathroom needing to know what has worked him up so much that has been hidden there. 

Inside the bathroom I can not find anything out of place or unusual. There is nothing on the counters, around the shower or toilet. I peek into medicine cabinets and open drawers, but there is nothing. Until I spot the trash bin. There on the top are pregnancy tests boxes. I move them aside and find the actual test. There are over six tests and all of them show positive. 

"Oh Liam..." I whisper tears stinging my eyes. I pull my phone out and send my mum a text letting her know there has been a change of plans. 

Taking one of the pregnancy tests I head down the stairs clutching it in my hands. I find Liam sitting at the dining room table his head barrier in his arms tears running down his cheeks. 

I sit down beside him sliding the pregnancy test across the table so that it is in front of him.

"You're pregnant, Li. When did you find out?" I ask him laying a hand on his back.

"A-A couple of weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't know I could become like this. I'm so sorry I'm fat and ugly," he cries making my heart shatter.

"Liam, I love you, silly. I love the baby we're going to have. You are not fat and ugly. Your gorgeous. I love that your belly is swelling up with the life of our baby. You need to eat breakfast for the little one in your belly. When you don't eat Li, you're not only harming yourself, but our baby too. Please, eat a little something if not for me or yourself then our baby," I plead with him. I rest my hand on his back rubbing it gently while the other is on his belly forcing him to view what is happening to him as real. 

"Really? Then why can't you get it up when we have sex any more?" he asks me.

"Liam, it's not because you're unattractive, it's just I don't like the bottom. It's not exciting for me any more. I like topping better. It has nothing to do with you," I assure him kissing his cheek not caring that it is soaked with tears.

"I love you, Lou," he laughs his voice full of relief as I kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you too. Now let's get you and our baby something to eat. When did you find out about our little one being on the way? I figure you must be about 3 and a half months along with the only time my willy was snuggled up in you was my birthday," I grin tempering the wonderful night and how amazing it had felt.

"Ugh you're so weird. Why do you have to put it that way?" he asks his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red. 

"You love my naughty ways. Now don't be avoiding my question. When did you find out?" I repeat as I pop several pieces of bread into the toaster while also grabbing a cereal box from the top shelf, which I unfortunately have to stand on my tippy toes to reach.

"I found a couple weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell...I was just so scared. I still am. I mean what are the fans going to say? We're not even out of the closet in the public eye. Management is going to flip! I thought not eating so much might hide my bump for longer, but really all it is doing is making me feel like poo. The morning sickness isn't going away and I get these awful migraines. I never even thought about how it all must be effecting the baby. I'm already a horrible dad," he sobs making my heart twist into knots yet again. 

I hurry over to him pulling him into my arms. I kiss the top of his head making quiet little noises in his ear as I rub his back gently trying to calm him down. 

"We'll handle that in time. Right now we need to get some food in your belly and then we're going to get you into see a doctor to make sure our little one and you are okay," I kiss his head one more time before heading back over to the kitchen where I quickly finish up making his breakfast. 

He doesn't hesitate to dig in, which is a relief for me. As I sit across from him watching as he munches away on his breakfast I can't believe I haven't noticed his depression, his cute little belly or his lack of eating. 

Watching him I can't find anything ugly about him. He has beautiful brown eyes, his cute little smile and how he always blushes when I compliment him is adorable. It breaks my heart to even think of him hating himself. It's my job to make sure that he sees himself in a positive way and I have failed, but never again will I fail in being the boyfriend he deserves and needs.

Liam's POV

"Louis, I'm scared. What if I made our baby sick or even killed it?" I ask Louis nervously as we head down the hall following the nurse to an examination room.

"I'm sure our baby is fine. Take a deep breath and try to relax, love. Everything will be okay," he replies giving my hand a squeeze.

"Alright Liam, let's get your weight and blood pressure," the nurse orders as we stop at the weigh in area. I take my shoes off and get on the scale looking away from it not wanting to see how much I weigh. 

"130 pounds a little underweight with your pregnancy. Your blood pressure is a little higher than what it should be. You're going to need to change into one of these gowns. The doctor will want to do a full examination. The doctor should be in a couple minutes," the nurse hands me one of those nasty paper gowns before heading out the door with a polite smile.

I start to pull my shirt over my head, but somehow I get tangled up in it. I squirm around trying to get the thing off, but just get myself further into a tangled mess.

"Let me see, babe," Louis laughs at me as I feel his hands against my skin pulling my shirt over my head. When I emerge my cheeks are dark shade of red.

"Only I would get stuck in a t-shirt," I pout making Louis crack up laughing. 

"It's adorable," he laughs tossing my shirt off to one of the chairs before coming back over to me and unbuttoning my pants. 

"Louis..." I whine trying to wiggle away from him not wanting the doctor to come in and see Louis taking my pants off. He just chuckles and lets my jeans fall around my ankles. Next my boxers go leaving me trembling in the middle of the room totally naked.

"Breath, Li. It's okay. It's just me," he tries to assure me as he wraps the paper gown around me tying it up.

"I'm cold and I want to go home," I plea as he picks me up off the floor and places me on the examination table. In truth I'm petrified of what the doctor may tell me. 

"Sh...It's alright. We'll get you a blanket when the doctor comes in here. Just try to relax," he assures me taking my hand as he settles down in the chair beside the table. 

"Knock knock," a female voice calls before entering the room. The sight of my middle aged, motherly doctor actually makes me relax a little. She has been there with me through my kidney problems and all the times I got the common cold or the flu. 

"Good afternoon!" Louis grins at her as she settles in the swirly stool near the foot of the examination table.

"Good afternoon. I have been informed that you are expecting a little one. Congratulations to you both. How has the pregnancy been treating you so far, Liam? The nurse seems to have noted that you are a little underweight and your blood pressure is a little high. Any reasons behind this?" she asks as she comes over to me having me lay totally flat on my back as she pokes at my tummy.

"I've been a little worried. I didn't tell Louis right away and tried to hide it through not eating. I just found out a couple weeks ago though. Please tell me that I didn't accidently kill my baby," I plea biting my lip as tears threaten to spill. 

"Relax sweetheart I am sure your baby is just fine. I first want to do an ultrasound. Let's roll this nasty gown up. Louis, grab a blanket from the top cabinet, please. Liam is shivering and has goosebumps all over his legs," Dr. Marina orders as she moves my gown up and pulls the machine closer. 

Louis does as asks and drapes the blanket over my legs. He doesn't sit back down though, he stays right beside me clutching my hand as we both watch Dr. Marina prepare for the ultrasound. She squirts the gel on my belly and gently begins to move it about as she peers at the screen. 

"You appear to be about 3 and a ½ months along," she explains just as there is this thumping sound that fills the room, "And that would be your baby's heartbeat."

I squeeze Louis' hand tightly tears running down my cheeks as I spot the shape of our baby wiggling about inside of me.

"How is it? Is it healthy?" Louis asks the fear in his voice matching the tightness in my chest. 

"Well ten little toes, ten little fingers and a tiny nose. I would say it is doing fine," she replies beaming at us.

I can't help but begin to cry. Our baby is fine. It's healthy and oh so beautiful. I glance up at Louis to see that he is quietly crying as well this big goofy grin on his face.

"I would recommend that Liam takes it easy. He's going to need to go on a diet restriction and to be watched over to be sure he eats every day. I will prescribe some multivitamins for him. No stress, just keep him relaxed and enjoy the next couple months. They truly are magical. Now let's finish up the exam and then get you guys out of here," she explains giving my shoulder a squeeze before wiping away the gel and continuing on with the a lot less exciting parts and even embarrassing parts of the examination.

Louis' POV

The sound of whimpers are the first thing I hear as my eyes flutter open. The second thing is the thundering roar of the storm outside. 

Rubbing my eyes I roll onto my back to find Liam shaking like a leaf and sobbing. My heart flies up into my mouth, fear of something happening to him or our baby boy. My hand flies down to his swollen 6 month belly where our son kicks my hand in greeting making me smile. The sound of another whimper from my Liam makes my smile quickly disappear. 

Leaning over to see his face I notice that he is not awake, but fast asleep. 

"Liam, love. Wake up. You're having a bad dream. Please open your eyes babe. Let me see those pretty browns," I plead stroking his cheek gently wiping away the tears that slide down them and soaking his pillow.

"L-Louis?" his confused little whisper combined with his wide eyed brown eyes makes my heart lurch. I peck his cheek wrapping my arms around him kissing him gently as he snuggles in against me.

"What were you dreaming about, love? It seems to have you quite worked up," I whisper in his ear as I move my hands along his back trying to give him some comfort as he rolls so his big belly is pressed up against mine. 

"W-We were on our way home from a concert. There was an accident after some fans chased us. I remember H-Harry and you dying. T-Then I found out I-I lost our baby. Our baby and Harry are okay, right?" he asks me his voice shaking as he snuggles into me his tears staining my t-shirt.

"Don't you feel the little baby moving around in your belly?" I ask as I pull Liam's shirt up a little so we can see the area around his belly button and I take his hand placing it there forcing him to be aware of the movements inside of him.

"Y-Yeah,I'm sorry Lou, I'm a mess," he apologizes snuggling in closer to me tears filling his big brown eyes again.

"It's okay, you have a right. You're 6 months pregnant, sore, hormonal, and scared. It's normal, love. Try to go back to sleep I'm right here," I kiss the top of his head as he settles his head against my chest with my hand on his back gently massaging the area I know is aching from our son being pressed up against his spine and the extra frontal weight. 

He slowly drifts back off to sleep his soft snores filling the air allowing me to relax once again. 

1 month later

"W-What is that smell?" Liam asks coming into the kitchen where I am busy making dinner. His nose is scrunched up in disgust. All the pink disappears out of his face making him paler than a ghost.

"Liam? What's wrong?" I ask worry taking me over as I quickly turn the stove off and move the pan of vegetable chow me in to the side so it doesn't burn. I move over to him, but before I can reach him he has taken off at a run to the bathroom.

I quickly follow him the smell of vomit quickly burning my senses as I enter the bedroom. My poor Liam is hunched over in front of the toilet throwing up violently. 

I sink to my knees beside him my hands immediately going to his back where I rub small little circles trying to get him to calm down. 

"What happened? You were okay earlier," I ask after he finishes. I grab the cup by the sink filling it with water as well as grabbing a wet wash cloth. I hand him the cup to rinse his mouth out while I wipe the sweat and vomit off his skin. 

"The garlic. I just smelled the stupid stuff and it made me sick. I'm so sorry. You must have worked so hard on dinner and I'm not even going to be able to eat it," he pouts tears filling his eyes.

"Aw Li, it's okay. This kind of thing is expected while your pregnant. Don't worry about dinner I'll find something else for us to eat. For now just stay here and I'll get rid of the food and try to get the smell of garlic out of the kitchen. I should have known that it would have been too strong for you," I assure him kissing his cheek before quickly heading out to the kitchen. 

I dump the meal into a garbage bag and seal it up before tossing it into the garbage bag outside of the house. I wash up the pan and spray the kitchen down with air freshener till it eliminates the garlic smell. 

I head back to the bathroom where Liam is up still looking pale and shaky, but no longer vomiting. 

"Come lay down on the couch, love. What sounds good to you and our baby for dinner?" I ask him leaning in to kiss his lips my hands resting on his large seven month belly.

"Mmm... Pancakes with chocolate chips and peanut butter!" he cheers as he lays back on the couch with a pillow propped under his head and an afghan over the top to keep him warm. The fact that I his swollen belly looks like an adorable little hill beneath the blanket makes me get this silly little smile knowing that our baby is there.

"Pancakes it is," I kiss the top of his head and hurry back to the kitchen to prepare him exactly what he asks. 

2 months later

There is nothing better than snuggling on the couch with the one you love. 

Liam is curled up against me his head on my lap as he tries to rest and my hand protectively on his large 9 month belly. 

Any day now our little boy will come into the world and I am beyond excited. Liam, however, is terrified. He fears the birth and what could go wrong. There are days he wants our son to be born already, while there are others he wishes the baby would just stay in him so he does not have to fear for our son in a dangerous and judgmental world. Times like that I just pull him into my arms and give him plenty of kisses along with assuring words.

"L-Louis," that terrified whisper makes me look down just as I feel the muscles in his belly tense beneath my fingertips.

"It might just be Braxton hicks just relax love. We'll wait to see how far apart they are. It's okay," I assure him giving his cheek a kiss and entangling my fingers with his letting him know that if he needs to squeeze my hand then he can go right ahead.

An hour later and the contractions are not letting up. He's whimpering when the pains come and I hold him tight as I try to get a whole of his doctor to let her know he is heading quickly into labor. With the storm roaring outside and power outages varying with each part of the city I am having no luck.

I try not to panic and focus on keeping Liam calm as he breaths through contractions. The feeling of liquid soaking the couch though makes my heart lurch and panic begin to seize me as well. 

"L-Louis, my water broke. Please do something. We need to get to the .....Ow ow!" his sentence is cut off as more painful contractions hit him. I grab his hand squeezing it tightly my mind running all over the place as I try to figure out what to do. 

The storm is roaring outside and the nearest hospital is a good hour away and with his contractions already being just ten minutes apart something tells me the baby will not be waiting through the car ride. 

"We're going to head to our bedroom and get you comfortable on the bed. I'll deliver our son. My mum has taught me a little about delivering babies," I reply keeping my voice calm as I help him off the couch, his one hand clinging to mine as his other is beneath his belly where our baby is slowly moving down and out. I keep my one arm wrapped around him helping him slowly across the room and to our bedroom. 

The fact that I am remaining so calm on the outside amazes me for on the inside my mind is racing and I am trying to figure out what to do. My mum has taught me a little, and if I get confused I can Google it. I just won't tell Liam that I am. 

I help him settle down on the bed and pulls his trousers and boxers down before tossing them to the side. I pull a blanket over his lower half so he's not so cold and exposed. 

"I'll be right back, Li. I need to get the supplies we're going to need and I'm going to try to get some paramedics out here, okay?" I ask him stroking his hair gently before hurrying to the bathroom phone in hand. 

When I try to call all I get is the dial tone informing me the lines are down. I try to take a breath and ignore how this is going from bad to worse. I fill a tub with warm water and grab some towels of varying sizes. I dig through cabinets searching for the medical scissors I have always kept on hand. The sound of Liam yelling in pain makes my heart lurch knowing we're getting closer and closer.

I hurry to the nursery grabbing diapers, blankets and clothes. Just as I pull a little cap from the drawer the lights flicker twice before going out totally.

"Seriously?! Can't one things work with me today!" I yell as I hurry to the dinning room to find a flashlight as well. 

"LOUIS! LOUIS, hurry! The baby... I-I can feel his head...Ahh!!" Liam's pain filled screams sends me dashing back to our room. I place all the things on the floor in a neat order well also pulling a pair of laces from some sneakers I haven't even worn yet. 

"Breath, Li. It's okay. I'm right here. We'll get through this," I assure him as I move to the end of the bed and spread his legs. The baby is so close I can feel the head and almost see it. 

"L-Louis, I think I need to push," he warns me as he gets himself into a comfortable position for pushing, sweat already coating his skin.

"On our next contraction, go for it. I'm right here and ready," I reply squeezing his bare thigh. 

He does as I ask and pushes down his screams of pain ringing in my ears. I talk to him and breath right along with him in between each push.

It is amazing yet somewhat disgusting to see our son make his way out. By the time I am holding our son's head on in my hands we are both crying happy, terrified tears.

"A couple more pushes, Li and he'll be here," I assure him as he pushes down again this push allowing the shoulders to slide out and with one final push our son slides into my hands his screams making me actually laugh.

"L-Louis, we did it!" Liam laughs as I rest our son on his chest as I cut the umbilical cord disconnecting them. 

I give him a big grin tears running down my cheeks. Our son has brown hair upon his head and his skin the proper color pink. He's healthy and this to me alone makes the night go from horrible to amazing. 

I take our son from Liam and wash him up quickly in the tub of water before drying him off and putting a diaper on his bottom along with wrapping him up in a towel. 

I lay him out on Liam's chest again for him to hold while I clean Liam up and get rid of the bloody towels beneath him. 

The bleeding has stopped and the towels are dyed red, but Liam is healthy and cooing at our son. This is yet another blessing I will be counting tonight. 

I try to contact an ambulance, but no signal yet again. Giving in for the night I settle down on the bed beside them both pulling Liam gently into my arms so his head is against my chest and we are both peering down at our son.

"Elliot William Tomlinson?" Liam asks looking up at me questioningly.

"Sounds perfect. I suppose we'll have to use that girl name we've been saving for next time," I sigh a silly smile on my face.

"Next time?" he asks looking up at me his brown eyes wide.

"Well yeah. I mean I want to see that belly of yours all swollen again and I would love to have a daughter. Not to mention the fact that I will be topping so you are bound to get pregnant again someday," I explain kissing his head again.

He just laughs his cheeks blushing a pretty shade of red and snuggles in closer to me as he cradles Elliot.

It is not six in the morning the next day that we finally get Liam and Elliot to the hospital. Both we're given a clear bill of health and all the nurses giggled and cheer when I drop down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to give me kudos and let me know your thoughts. :D <3


End file.
